The Truth
by F.D. Charles
Summary: In this story, Spike finally sees "the truth" of his origin. You could also find this story here /story/182506/the-truth


Spike was throwing out the trash, as usual. He had finished all his chores and would be free to do whatever he wanted once he was done. He finished scraping off the last little bits of food off the trash can and called out to Twilight. "Twilight, I finished cleaning out the trash. Is there anything else you need done?" Spike didn't hear a response, he grumbled to himself and walked up the stairs. He knocked at her door. "Twilight? You in there?" Still no answer, so he opened the door. He found Twilight reading a book surrounded in an anti-sound bubble. She always read like this. "Twilight!" He said, walking into her bubble. "Hey Twilight, didn't you have to go to that picnic with everypony today? It was like to celebrate the day Mare become Mayor of Ponyville?" Twilight looked up and realized what Spike had just said. Her bubble popped as she quickly stood up and scanned the clock on the wall in a panic. "Goodness Spike, you're right! I must get going," Twilight leapt onto her hooves and rolled down the stairs in a hurry. Spike sighed and picked up the book that Twilight had dropped. It was entitled [i]The Big Book Of Heritage In Equestria[/i]. His mind started to peak with curiosity as he looked upon the book. Normally, he didn't like to read and if he did it was only about subjects that interested him. But there was something about this book. Something that compelled him to read it, as if it was begging him to open the cover and take a glance inside. He walked out of the room towards the stairs when he gave the title another thought. He could almost hear it asking him to give it a chance. Like a child begging for his father's attention. Spike, heaving a heavy sigh, finally gave it to the books silent temptations. He sat down on the first stair and started flipping through the book's pages. As his eyes browsed the book, he noticed that it was a guide to family heritage for ponies in Equestria. Family trees were separated into different sections for easy referencing, as well as to find other families and their history. Spike couldn't help but notice a particular chapter concerning the Apple family. As he continued his search through the book, there was a brief mention of other races that lived in Equestria as well. From zebras to mules. Spike curiosity started to rise up from his heart into his mind, consuming his thoughts. "Maybe I could find where I came from. Maybe this book could tell me more about my parents and who they were!" he said with grin. In an uncontrollably excited glee, Spike flipped page after page scanning every line of text. If there was an answer for his history within the pages of that book, he would find it. But as his search continued, his heart started to sink. Not a single entry on dragons. Not a mention or even a sliver of information. Spike heart fell into his stomach as he reached the final page of the book. [i]Maybe… Maybe I missed something?[/i] he reassured himself, not wanting to have all his work be for naught. He flipped back to the first page and began his search again. After hours of searching through its pages, Spike placed the book at his side and fell back onto the wooden floor. "Why can't I find anything about my family?" Spike muttered to himself. "Everytime I try, it always leads to a dead end." He made himself a mental note to ask Twilight about his origins when she got back from her excruciatingly long picnic. He sighed as he looked back at the book. The little prankster. It has reeled him in with a vague promise that he might know his family after so many years of unanswered questions. Yet, even after his long hours of scanning the book, there were no answers to be had. His long hours of reading and rereading was all for nothing. He yawned, looking up at the ceiling. His eyes felt like boulders and keeping them open was a difficult task. He fumbled to his feet as weariness began to dominate his body. He tried to put the book away. Before Spike could move his little claws to grab the book, he started to drift away into the deep world of sleep. When Twilight got home later that night, she found her assistant passed out and snoring next to her heritage book. She smiled and carried the little dragon to his bed, carefully covering him in his blankets before heading to bed. Spike woke up, the rising sun bathing his body with light. His eyes diverted themselves to that sun as if his neck was unable to stop his movements. The light shined into them, causing them discomfort. He berated himself for his lack of logic in his movement. He blamed his thoughts constantly being consumed on the book, distracting him from thinking clearly. The slumber he had so suddenly been trapped in was discomforting at best. His mind swirled with questions. [i]Where did I come from? Who are my parents? Why did they abandon me? Did they not love me? Did they lose me? Was I stolen from them? Would Celestia do that? Could Celestia do that?[/i] His mind finally calmed down enough to realize where he was. He was in his bed, confused. He assumed that Twilight had found him, passed out on the floor and she had taken him to his bed. He could imagine Twilight saying something about him being a baby dragon who needed his rest. He liked to think that he was more adult than that. He got up and looked around to find Twilight. Instead he found a note on the kitchen counter saying: [i] Dear Spike, I've gone to do some early grocery shopping, so you could have some time off until I come back. Don't make too much of a mess and don't eat all the Ice Cream.[/i] [i]-Twilight[/i] "Welp, there isn't much for me to do. I really want to ask her about my origins. I need to know where I come from," Spike removed the covers from over himself and started heading towards the fridge. He was disappointed that he would still have to wait on his answers. He wanted to know now and he knew that Twilight, somehow, had the answer. After all, how could she not? She was Twilight Sparkle. The smartest pony in all of Equestria. If anypony had answers, it would be the pony he loved like a child would love their mother. "Oh darn, if Twilight went to do early grocery shopping that would mean," he opened the refrigerator and sighed, "that there isn't much to make breakfast." His stomach gave a bellow of frustration. Spike looked down at it as if it was a living being that needed to be tamed. He looked around again, hoping he had missed something. But alas, there was no food in the house. Spike shook his head and slammed the refrigerator door. Desperate to find a distraction from his hunger, Spike decided to do an early morning check of all the bookshelves before stepping outside. He examined each shelf using the ladder. He tried desperately, to focus on his task, but between his desire for answers and his gnawing hunger, he found himself simply going through the motions of examining the books, rather than actually recording them and making sure they were in their proper place. Finally, after arriving at the last bookshelf, he finally gave up. His mind was simply too occupied. "I mean this is good, but I could save this for later. I think I'll just go for some fresh air." Spike climbed down the ladder and went out of the library. As he opened the door, he stopped right in front of Twilight, who was coming in with five bags of groceries. "Oh, morning Spike." "Hey Twilight," Spike took steps back. The moment was at hand. The moment he would finally receive his answers. Spike, unsure of how to begin, simply blurted out whatever came to mind. "Uh... I have a question about my origins. Where did I come from?" He stepped to the side and gave room for Twilight to come inside. Twilight gave Spike a gentle smile. "Oh Spike, I thought we've been through this already. I don't know where you came from. All I remember is having to open your egg as a baby as a part of my test to get into Celestia's school of gifted unicorns," Twilight walked into the kitchen and placed the bags on the table. Spike stared down at the wooden floor of the library. That was not the answer he desired. Just imagining a small egg with no history and no background, that somehow found its way into a small room with a tiny filly attempting to bring life to it, showered Spike with disappointment and hopelessness. His mouth remained shut as he turned away from Twilight. Twilight trotted over noticing his distress. "You know what Spike," Twilight said kindly "How about you take the whole day off today? I'll take care of the chores." "Okay... I think I'll just head over to Rarity's place," he said exiting the library. He knew that Twilight was simply trying to take his mind of his troubles, but he would have been lying if he had said it helped. As Spike closed the door, he began to think on all of what Twilight had said. The walk to Rarity's seemed as if it was a travel across the countryside, however, it felt as if there was nothing to look at but grey images in the distance. Nothing to distract him from the thoughts that corrupted every part of his mind. He longed to know his family and to know where he came from. It was slowly obsessing him. He stopped at the midway point of Rarity's, unsure if he wanted to subject her to his problems. [i]Why should I impose on Rarity for answers?[/i] he thought. He began to think about the what little information that Twilight told him, when a realization struck him. He thought of Princess Celestia. He belittled himself for not thinking of such a thing before. Celestia provided the egg that Twilight used in her test. His egg. Surely, if any pony in all of Equestria knew of his birthplace, it was Celestia. But he had thought the same thing with Twilight Sparkle. And he was only left with what he already knew. He looked at the ground, his thoughts arguing back and forth. Should he ask, hoping that he was not disappointed again. [i]No[/i], he thought. [i]Celestia's got to know something[/i]. Anything. Upon that thought, he raced back to his home, opening the door again and called out to Twilight. "Hey Twilight, what if Princess Celestia knew where I came from? I mean, isn't she the one that initiates those type of test in the first place?" Twilight turns to Spike and places a hoof under her chin. She thinks for a few seconds before answering. "Well… I guess she would know…" "C'mon Twilight, if Celestia knows where I come from I would finally be able to at least know who my parents were!" Spike began to spring in Spike's body as his heart filled with joy. His eyes widened with a large smile engulfing his face. Twilight couldn't help but chuckle at how excited Spike was. "All right, we'll go to Princess Celestia and see if she knows the whereabouts of your parents, but let's finish unpacking the grocery before we head out." "Okay," Spike replied as he ran over and unloaded the apples from the first bag. He rushed so quickly that Twilight had politely asked him to slow down, fearing that he would get hurt. He didn't care though. He was too excited. He was going to get answers. Answers that had eluded him for so long. "Alright Spike, you ready?" "You bet," Spike happily climbed onto her loin. He pulled his seatbelt over him, and they were off. They flew away from Ponyville to Canterlot, and it was midday. While heading to Canterlot Castle, Twilight decided to show off her skills to the city. Ponies looked and were very happy to watch Twilight soar skillfully through the sky, but Spike wasn't having such a great time spiraling about the air. The carriage swerved back and forth. Spike could feel his stomach bubbling as if the contents of his breakfast that had yet threatening to pour out of his mouth. He gagged as the chariot descended, for its final landing. Twilight didn't seem to notice, as she waved down to the ponies below. Something Spike felt a little grateful for. When they landed, Spike had to recover from the nauseous feeling, he struggled to keep under control. He nearly tumbled to the ground as he stepped out of the carriage. Twilight had expressed her concern, but Spike assured her he had everything uncontrol. Spike wasn't sure if he was trying to convince her or himself. Regardless, Spike shook his head and focused on putting one foot in front of the other, convincing himself that it was a start. As he continued to take his steps, he found his head started to become clear and his stomach was finally at peace. They quickly went in through the front entrance of the castle. They then quickly made their way to the throne room. Twilight was a little surprised to not see Princess Celestia sitting on the royal throne, neither did she see the royal guards. She then turns to the two guards standing outside the doors of the throne room. "Hello, umm where would Princess Celestia be at this time? I need to speak with her." The two guards gave their bows to Twilight before proceeding to answer her question. "Your highness, Celestia resides in her bedroom at the top of the tower. Just turn right from these doors, trot down the hall to a stairwell and climb it." "Thank you," the soldiers took their bows once more and Twilight, followed by Spike was on her way. They made their way up through the stairwell and stopped in front of the door that lead into Princess Celestia's room. As they climbed the tower, Spike began to feel a void in the pit of his stomach. At first he thought it was hunger. He hadn't eaten all day. He was in such a rush for the answers that Celestia had that he wasn't able to grab a quick bite, even as Twilight insisted. Twilight breathed in and out slowly. A few moments of silence passed and Spike became a little frustrated. "So, are you gonna knock?" Spike's eyebrow rose. He couldn't help but ask. He wanted answers. [i]Princess Celestia knows. I just know she does.[/i] "I was getting to that, just needed a moment. It's not every time do I get to do these things Spike," Twilight glared at the door. She raised her hoof to the door and as she was about to knock. Spike began to have second thoughts "Wait, Twilight," he yelped quietly holding Twilight's hoof. "What is it now Spike? I thought you wanted-" Spike looked at the position he was in. Here he was, holding on to Twilight's hoof preventing her from knocking on the door. He hadn't even noticed his body moving, as if some force had taken over. He slowly let go of her hoof and lowered his head. "It… It's nothing," Spike whimpered. Twilight took to a knee, keeping eye level with him. "Spike, if something is wrong, please tell me." Her gentle voice was only overmatched by the soft hoof that placed itself on Spike's shoulder, gently reminding him of his quest. That was what they were there for. The completion of his quest to learn of his heritage. So, he asked himself. [i]Why did I stop her? I should be in that room, asking Princess Celestia about my family. Then why aren't I?[/i] Tears started to dwell in his eyes as he start to argue with himself. He hadn't noticed one slithering down his face until Twilight gently wiped it away. He looked up to see Twilight's smiling face. "Spike," she began. "If you're not ready…" Spike wiped a tear from his eye and took a deep breath. He smiled. "I want to do this." he finally replied. Twilight nodded and made her way back to the door. As she raised her hoof to knock on the door, Spike silently argued with himself about stopping her, fear gripping him once more. He shook his head, dismissing it. He knew that he had to do this. He wanted this. Twilight lightly knocked at the door. "You may come in, Twilight," Celestia responded to the knocking. Twilight opened the door and trotted in with Spike following behind. They looked at Celestia reading away at a book. "Hello Princess. I'm really sorry to disturb you at this time, but Spike keeps coming to me with a question I don't know the answer to," Twilight scratched the back of her head and smiled sheepishly. Celestia gave them a bright smile as the approached. At first, it helped calmed Spike's nerves, but then the dark fear that gripped him came haunting back. "And what would that question be?" Celestia lifted her focus from her reading to them. Spike walked forward and stood in front of Twilight and spoke. "Umm we, well, I wanted to know where I came from and who my parents were?" Princess Celestia's smile melted away into an expression of sorrow. That image sent Spike's mind swirling in a tornado of confusion. His mind conjured answer after answer, each more insane than the last. [i]Could something have happened? Could something tragic had happened to my family? Did I even have a family?[/i] But the worst and most chilling question finally reached his mind, claiming his spirit in defeat. [i]What if… she doesn't know anything at all?[/i] With that thought etched in his mind, he hung his head low and Princess Twilight trotted up behind him and placed a hoof on his shoulder. "Spike," her voice began, trying to soften the blow with a calming motherly voice that almost mirrored Celestia's. "I know you wanted this, more than anything. But I'm afraid we'll never know where you might've came from, Spike." Spike heart began to break as tears formed in his eyes. They threatened to flow down his face, like a river rushing vigorously across the land. But these tears contained no life, only the crushed remnants of dream. A dream that he would learn who his family is and where he belonged. Then, a single word seemed to send doubt into Spike's mind. "Wrong," Celestia said, surprising both Twilight and Spike. Silence reigned over the room. It was unclear to Spike how long. A minute. A second. Time seemed to stand still all around him as those words echoed in his thoughts. "I know exactly where he came from, but do you think you are ready for the truth to be revealed?" Spike looked at the ground. [i]Was the truth so difficult to face?[/i] His body shivered as he thought of what horrible truths his imagination could conjure. He fought against the tears that still lingered his eyes, praying for them not to fall. He thought of running out of the room. Running until he could get as far away from the truth as possible. [i]Was the truth really that horrible?[/i] Spike contemplated with himself. Back and forth, two sides battle one another. One side begging him to search for his answers now that he was given the chance. The other sought to keep him from the harmful truth that make scar him for years to come. Spike looked into the Princess's eyes with an expression of confidence. The battle was over. The decision was made. Twilight took a step back slightly confused yet curious. "Yes, I'm ready." Spike said, confidence washing the fear out of his eyes. "Very well then," Celestia opened the windows of her bedroom to the balcony of the midday skies. "Twilight, however, cannot come For this is something only you should know first and by yourself. If then you choose to reveal it to Twilight then that would be your choosing." The princess then trots out to the balcony and turns her head back to Spike. "Come, let us go." "But-" Spike mumbled. "It's okay, Spike." Spike shifted his attention to Twilight. The mere sight of Twilight, give her his blessing felt more powerful than any magic in the land. "I'll be right here in Canterlot waiting for the return of my number one assistant," Twilight smiled. Spike smiled gratefully and ran over to Princess of the Sun. With his new confidence and his desire for answers at his side, he felt that nothing could stand in his way. Celestia raised him up and onto her back with her magic, spreading out her wings,she leaped off the balcony, and soared off to the Everfree Forest. Spike wasn't sure what to expect, but he mentally prepared himself for any case that came to him. No matter what kind of secret his family history held, he would face it. Princess Celestia flew with Spike to the side of a mountain where a rock avalanche was covering much of the skeletal frame of an elder dragon. She flew down in front the colossal head. Spike quickly hopped down and took two steps forward. He then looked at the spikes along the spine of the corpse. He turned back to Princess Celestia who looked down into his innocent, green baby eyes. "Is that my… my...?" The word was almost too hard for him to speak. He lowered his head for a moment, uncertain if he could allow it to escape from his lips. He then felt the gentle wing of the Princess of Equestria wrapped around him, as if to strengthen his resolve. He looked up to her as she gave a gentle smile as if to encourage him to go on. "My mom?" The sun princess looked away and out at the trees of the forest below, closing her eyes, she took a small breath and answered. "Yes." Princess Celestia's mane and tail waved about in the small breeze that passed by. It was a cold breeze as it flashed by Spike's body. Cold and lonely. It nearly sucked all the strength out of Spike's body. He nearly toppled to his knees. Spike turned away and slowly walked over to the broken egg shells that were filled with dirt. He passed his claws along their shattered edges. Tears dropping from his eyes onto his forever lost siblings. "What happened to them?" Spike turned back to Celestia, his eyes filled with tears. "Your mother built a nest here over one hundred and twenty five years ago. I was flying over the Everfree when I saw your mother in need help getting her eggs from out the mountain. I saw the avalanche rocks tumbling down the mountain and quickly flew down to assist her, but…" Celestia looked up to the skies, her eyes grew distant as she started to remember the tragic moment as if it was happening right before her very eyes. Spike could only imagine what the sight would look like, then he wished he hadn't. "But what…" Spike said as he walked a little closer behind Celestia. "My magic was weak from raising the sun and I couldn't stop all the rocks from covering your mother," she turned to meet his teary eyes. "Before she closed her eyes, she told me to save her last egg, saying that it would only be opened by the pony most important to Equestria." Celestia trotted closer to Spike and put her wing around him, holding him close. "You were in that egg, and Twilight-" Her speech was interrupted by Spike's sudden hug as he wrapped his arms around Princess Celestia's legs tightly. "I really wanted to meet them," he snuffled. "Shh, I know," Celestia whispered, continuing to comfort him. She smiled and pulled her wing out from around him. "But I know what you can still do." Spike released his little arms from Celestia's side and look into her eyes, "What can I still do?" Celestia looked at the giant skull of Spike's Mother and slowly trotted towards it. When she had reached the skull, she placed a hoof onto the aged frame. Her horn glowed a bright yellow and in moments the entire skull was glowing with the same color. Spike walked up to the giant skull that glowed brightly. He stopped when Celestia had turned to him. "Come and talk with her, Spike," she back away and trotted off towards the edge of the cliff. "When you're done, we must head back. I must lower the sun soon." Spike couldn't believe what he was hearing. Celestia had the power to bring a spirit to speak with him? The spirit of his mother? It seemed almost too good to be true. It couldn't have been real, he convinced himself. But, Celestia would never lie to him. He knew that. He trusted that above all else. "Okay," Spike responded as he went and place his tiny claws on the upper jaw of the skull. Spike lowered his head and gazed at the ground and then lifted his head again and passed his claws along the giant upper jaw of his mother. [i]My son, my wish has come true. You still live and as strong as I imagined.[/i] At first, his body nearly froze in fear. The skull was speaking to him and yet it was a gentle, if not weary, voice. He felt a sense of familiarity to it, but he couldn't place it where. "Mom?" Spike's body froze and his eyes began to tear again. [i]Yes son, it is your mother. I'm so sorry this tragedy has befallen me and your siblings.[/i] "I really thought you would be here in flesh and blood. I wanted to see you again, but it's not what I'm watching at in front me right now," Spike clenched his claw as the tears continued flowing down his face. He hugged the giant skull, kneeling before it. [i]I will always be with you. Just because you could not meet me alive in the flesh does not mean I am gone forever. I am always here. Every time you open your eyes, I am always there. I may have died… But my love for you will never end… It will go on forever.[/i] "Yes Mom, but…" Spike sniffled. "There's so many things I wanted to show you, friends I wanted you to meet, and-" [i]My son… I have already seen them.. Because I have seen the wonderful dragon you have grown into.[/i] "Really?" Spike wiped a tear from his eye and gave a smile. He couldn't understand why he was smiling or what his mother's words meant. But somehow, they shaped happiness into his heart. He searched his mind for an answer, but none came. Regardless, he was happy. [i]As long as you don't forget that I love you, I will always be there for you to show me whatever you would like to show me. Never forget that, Spike…Love can transcend death.[/i] As the glow had disappeared from the head of the giant corpse, Spike felt his mother's spirit inside his little heart. He felt happy and understood that she would always be alive within him. Spike wiped away the little tears that had gathered on the side of his eyes. He sat at the side of the skull, quietly as the gentle breeze brushed against him. He looked above to the heaven as he started to ponder his mother's words. The conversation repeated itself in his mind, over and over. He finally gave a smile as he gave one final glance at the skull. He ran towards Celestia who was waiting by the bridge. Spike hugged Princess Celestia tight. With a smile she asked, "Are you ready to go back now?" "Yup, I'm ready," Spike replied being floated up onto Celestia's loin with her magic. She sprouted her wings and they flew away across the evening sky to Canterlot. Spike looked at out to the horizon, keeping his glance on Canterlot Castle, where he knew where he belonged. Where his mother awaited him. 


End file.
